A culture device capable of co-culturing multiple species of cells, and examining the interaction between these cells has been proposed (Patent Document 1).
The conventional culture device is a so-called multi-well type device in which a plurality of wells (recesses) for cell culture are formed on a common plate-like vessel body, and a high outer wall is provided so as to surround the outer periphery of the vessel body. In culturing specified cells in different wells, a common liquid culture medium is poured inside the outer wall to overflow it from these wells, and the interaction between the cells in the respective wells expressed via the liquid culture can be observed. For example, by culturing cell species derived from various organs such as liver, kidney, heart, spleen, lung, and blood vessel in the different wells, it is possible to simulate the interaction between cell species of these organs in a living body.